


Better Off Dead

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s hand shook as the tightly gripped the base of the gun. They’re better off without you, he thought sadly. Everyone you care about ends up dead. Better to end this now before I hurt Sammy… Or Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Please comment! It helps keep me motivated to write more, even if it is criticism.

Dean’s hand shook as the tightly gripped the base of the gun. 'They're better off without you', he thought sadly. 'Everyone you care about ends up dead. Better to end this now before I hurt Sammy… Or Cas.' He swallowed hard as he thought of Cas. The angel who rose him from Perdition. The angel who rebelled for him. The angel whom he had fallen in love with. But none of that mattered. From the minute Cas touched Dean, he was doomed. Dean was poison and he knew that more than anything.   
He cocked the gun and placed it at his temple, taking a deep breath of air. More than likely his last. 'I wonder who will find me first. Sammy? Cas?' Dean pushed away the thought and closed his eyes. His finger hovered beside the trigger.  
“Dean no.” An frantic voice sounded from behind Dean, startling him.   
“Cas? Ever heard of knocking?” He jumped up, in a failed attempt to hide the gun.   
Suddenly, Castiel moved forward, pushing Dean backward hard against the wall. He narrowed his eyes, pinning him by his collar. “What do you think you’re doing, Dean?”  
“Cas.. Let me go!” He struggled against Cas’ grip, but it only tighted.   
“Don’t you dare ever try that again.. If you ever do, I will find your soul myself and shove it back in your body.”  
“C’mon Cas. I’m poison, man. Just let me do this one thing right.” Cas looked down and when he met Dean’s eyes once more, they were softened, glistening with tears.   
“Please, Dean. Don’t… Don’t… Do anything but that… Shoot me… Stab me… Hurt me… Please… Just don’t leave me.”  
Dean furrowed his brow, confused. “I-I don’t understand..”  
“I love you, Dean. Please don’t leave me.” His tone was needy, desperate. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn’t come. I love you too, he thought frantically, unable to speak the words he so urgently wished to.   
Instead, he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, meeting the angel’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft, gentle yet filled with such passion. With their lips finally parted, Dean felt himself smile. “I will never leave you,” he whispered against Cas’ neck.


End file.
